


what is love (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: T’Challa a immédiatement l’air coupable. "Je lui ai peut-être dit que je veux le garder ici au Wakanda.""Et tu lui as dit ça ? Tu veux le garder ici ? Comme un des rhinocéros de W’Kabi ?"
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa
Kudos: 6





	what is love (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Le son de la palme d’Everett entrant en contact avec la joue de T’Challa peut être entendu dans tout le Wakanda. Okoye tient les gardiennes en position, haussant un sourcil quand il passe devant elle. "Okay, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?" demande-t-elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que j’ai fait quelque chose ?" murmure T’Challa, frottant sa mâchoire.

Okoye plisse les yeux. "Parce que tu l’as sûrement fait."

T’Challa a immédiatement l’air coupable. "Je lui ai peut-être dit que je veux le garder ici au Wakanda."

"Et tu lui as dit ça ? Tu veux le garder ici ? Comme un des rhinocéros de W’Kabi ?" Okoye claque de la langue. Ils marchent côte à côte, le long de l’allée. "Tu ne peux pas traiter les gens comme des animaux de compagnie, mon Roi. Même si tu les aimes et les veux près de toi tout le temps."

Le silence de T’Challa en dit plus qu’aucun mot. "Tu ne lui a pas dit que tu l’aimais, n’est-ce pas ?" Elle secoue la tête de désespoir. Quand son Roi apprend-il enfin?

"Ça vient," esquive-t-il. Le dos droit, il se tourne vers elle, "Peut-être que je m’y suis mal pris, hein ?"

"Tu crois ?"

T’Challa souffle, calmé. "Donc je devrais juste lui dire je l’aime ? Avant de lui demander de rester ?"

"Ce serait bien de commencer par là, oui," acquiesce Okoye. Ils marchent un peu plus ensemble et cela ne la surprend pas lorsqu’ils s’arrêtent devant la porte d’Everett. "Je tiens la garde," dit-elle.

"Ah. Ça ne va pas être nécessaire, Générale." Il toussote, "Je vais probablement passer la journée ici. A parler."

Okoye résiste à peine le besoin de rouler des yeux. "Comme tu le souhaite, mon Roi." Elle croise les bras avant de partir. Juste lorsqu’elle tourne, elle voit la porte s’ouvrir et T’Challa sourire avant d’être tiré à l’intérieur de la chambre par la manche.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
